Seus olhos, meus olhos
by Ayesha Malfoy
Summary: É possível se apaixonar só com um olhar? Songfic, OlívioGina, com a música Cupido, da Maria Rita.


Seus olhos, meus olhos  
  
"Foi em uma festa. Uma festa dos Cannons. Meu irmão Rony estava sendo apresentado como novo goleiro. Você era o artilheiro do time, perseguido por mil garotas, suas fotos em várias revistas, minhas amigas em Hogwarts tinham posters seus colados em seus armários. Sinceramente, eu achava aquilo uma criancice, de que adianta ficar olhando fotos e suspirando por alguém que nem sabe disso? E eu até te achava bonitinho, mas nunca fui de ficar sonhando com você... Até agora. Nada havia me preparado para o impacto de olhar em seus olhos e me ver refletida lá.  
  
Eu vi quando você me viu  
  
Seus olhos pousaram nos meus  
  
Num arrepio sutil  
  
Eu vi... pois é, eu reparei  
  
Eu fiquei alheia a tudo, menos a você... Não havíamos trocado uma só palavra, mas nossos olhos diziam tudo. Eu vi uma história de amor se desenrolando entre nós, sem nem mesmo sairmos dos nossos lugares. É uma coisa louca? É. Eu posso até estar enganada, imaginando coisas, mas tenho de saber o que houve naquela noite.  
  
Você me tirou pra dançar  
  
Sem nunca sair do lugar  
  
Sem botar os pés no chão  
  
Sem música pra acompanhar  
  
Houve uma hora em que me pareceu que o mundo inteiro havia desaparecido, que só havíamos nós dois ali, naquele salão. O tempo não existia mais. Ele havia parado só para que pudéssemos ficar juntos. Céus, eu devo estar louca, escrevendo essas coisas pra você. Quem sabe se isso só aconteceu pra mim e você vai pensar: "que menina louca, eu nem sei quem ela é, e ela fica me escrevendo essas coisas?"  
  
Foi só por um segundo  
  
Todo o tempo do mundo  
  
E o mundo todo se perdeu  
  
Mas é que me parece tudo tão real, tão possível... A expressão dos teus olhos quando me olhou. Parecia que você podia enxergar tudo o que ia na minha alma, o desejo que eu sentia. E eu podia sentir o teu desejo correspondendo ao meu. De sair dali, de sumir, de ficarmos sozinhos, nos olhando, até sem palavras, pois me era difícil respirar, ao mesmo tempo em que eu notava, mais sensivelmente, cada porção do ar que eu inspirava.  
  
Eu vi quando você me viu  
  
Seus olhos buscaram nos meus  
  
O mesmo pecado febril  
  
Eu vi... pois é, eu reparei  
  
Você me tirou todo o ar  
  
Pra que eu pudesse respirar  
  
Eu sei que ninguém percebeu  
  
Foi só você e eu  
  
E então eu tive de ir embora... Deveria estar de volta à Hogwarts às dez horas. Estou no sétimo ano. Sei o que deve estar pensando: eu sou muito nova pra você. Muito criança, não tenho liberdade nem pra chegar mais tarde em casa. E você vive rodeado por mulheres mais velhas, experientes, lindas. O que você iria querer com uma menina como eu? Mas eu tinha de desabafar, tinha de falar tudo isso. Saber se você se lembra de mim e se isso tudo que eu acho que aconteceu, aconteceu mesmo ou eu tenho uma imaginação muito fértil.  
  
Foi só por um segundo  
  
Todo o tempo do mundo  
  
E o mundo todo se perdeu (2x)  
  
Ficou só você eu eu  
  
Eu preciso saber. Por favor. E não comente nada com o Rony. Ele não ia entender.  
Sinceramente,  
Virgínia Weasley"  
  
Despachou a coruja com a carta.  
  
Gina, corre aqui! Que foi, Lyn? Entrevista nova com o Wood! O Wood? É. E parece que tem novidade... Boa? Não muito.Parece que ele está apaixonado... pode? Pela irmã de um colega do time. Como?! Ele não dá muitos detalhes não... mas deve ser paixão séria, porque ele deixou de circular por aí com aquele tipo de mulher que a gente sabe bem o que é. Mas parece que a menina nem sabe de nada... Você está me escutando Gina?  
Mas a garota já estava perdida em um mundo próprio. Foi caminhando de  
volta ao dormitório quando a prof. Minerva lhe entregou um envelope. Você está liberada pra ir pra casa no fim de semana. Parece que seu irmão tem jogo. E diga a ele, que se não agarrar todas aquelas goles, eu vou agarrar as orelhas dele, ouviu, srta. Weasley?  
Quem ia imaginar que a McGonnagal era torcedora fanática dos Cannons? -  
Gina ria internamente, enquanto abria o envelope. Dentro, um ingresso  
para o jogo de sábado e um bilhetinho:  
"Apenas esteja lá, e faremos com que valha a pena!  
Beijo,  
O .W."  
  
Quando você me viu... 


End file.
